Ojos de otoño
by FiraLili
Summary: Unos pasos apresurados se oyen al tiempo que una delicada figura se balancea peligrosamente en la rama, un grito y la sensación de caer en un abismo profundo y… negro.


**Tenía esta historia guardada en mis archivos terminados y olvide subirlo, cuando revisaba unos escritos ya antiguos me lo encontré, así que vine a subirlo para que puedan leerlo, es una historia algo extraña pero por alguna razón me gusto escribirla en su momento.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece así como ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU, OoC (aunque el OoC se entiende por el rumbo de la historia)**

**Ojos de otoño**

_El lago era tranquilo y se veía como unas ondas se extendían con lentitud, ama mirar la naturaleza, ver las hojas de tonalidades cafés, doradas, naranjas caer a su alrededor, agitó las piernas desde la rama donde se encuentra sentada para admirar el atardecer. Ese lago le traía tantos buenos recuerdos…_

_Unos pasos apresurados se oyen al tiempo que una delicada figura se balancea peligrosamente en la rama, un grito y la sensación de caer en un abismo profundo y… negro._

—_¡Kagome!_

Caminaba tranquilo por los corredores de la universidad de Tokio, una de las más prestigiadas de la región, ya estaba a punto de graduarse en medicina con honores, miró su muñeca para ver la hora, gruñó, ya era tarde.

Apresuró su andar dejando a su paso suspiros y una que otra risilla nerviosa de las mujeres que le veían pasar.

"Fáciles" pensó con disgusto.

Atravesó las puertas de la universidad, sabía que no le alcanzaría por lo que dirigió sus pasos a donde sabía que la encontraría.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡Buenas, Sesshomaru! La encontrarás donde siempre.

El pasó de largo después de dedicarle un leve cabeceo a la anciana que cuidaba la entrada del kínder. No dio mucha importancia a los colores tan cálidos y vivos que comenzaban a rodearlo, a penas pasado la puerta, sabía que a los niños les encantaba vivir rodeados de vida aunque en lo personal prefería los colores neutros. Con cautela abrió una de las tantas puertas que llevaban a distintas aulas, al entrar se encontró a unos 15 niños sentados en círculo, donde en el centro se hallaba sentada, dándole la espalda, la persona que venía buscando.

Se adentró teniendo especial cuidado en no hacer ruido alguno para no perturbar la historia que salía de los labios de la morena, cerró tras sí, quedándose quieto, escuchando.

"…luego el gran general perro dijo que no le iban a quitar a su amada princesa, por lo que con una gran espada reluciente atravesó las filas de sus enemigos, y corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo pero cuando llegó a la torre más alta, su princesa estaba muerta, se postró y lloró, el dolor de perder a su amada conmovió a las aves que se posaban en la ventana e igual lloraron, entonando una triste melodía que llegó hasta los oídos de la muerte que compadecida por la valentía del gran general y la bondad que siempre había mostrado le concedió a la princesa su alma de nuevo, para que pudiera vivir junto al poderoso guerrero para siempre."

Las niñas soltaron chillidos emocionados mientras que los niños bufaban molestos por la historia tan romántica y no una historia de acción, la mujer rió al oír a estos últimos por lo que decidió complacerlos.

—Vamos, vamos niños, ¿saben quién les puede contar historias de acción y batallas?

—¡¿Quién? —preguntaron emocionados.

—Sesshomaru —replicó mientras reía y señalaba a su espalda.

Los ojos infantiles siguieron ese dedo pulgar que se alzaba sobre su hombro para ver la figura impotente del ambarino, los niños soltaron gritos de alegría antes de levantarse e ir hacia Sesshomaru, quien contuvo un gruñido de molestia. Sintió como era jalado al tiempo que sus oídos escuchaban las palabras de "cuento", "cuento" bufó, ya después hablaría seriamente con su novia, eso de gastar su tiempo con niños le ponía de mal humor.

—Sólo uno.

Pero siempre terminaba por ceder.

0-0-0-0-0

—¡_Bye_, _bye_, Kagome-chan!

—Adiós, Rika.

La morena agitó su mano a la nada hasta que dejó de escuchar los pasos de la niña que iba junto a su madre.

—Estás molesto, Sesshomaru.

No era una pregunta era una afirmación.

—Lo estoy —afirmó, apoyado en un rincón del aula, los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por las ventanas.

—¿Es por los niñ-?

—No —interrumpió, no era por los niños, ya se había acostumbrado a terminar contándoles historias y "jugando" –sí, así se lo podría llamar- con estos—, no es por los niños, lo sabes bien.

Ella suspiró porque si sabía, pero prefería hacerse a la demente con ese tema.

—…

—No debes venir sola.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó sin contenerse, reprimió sus ganas de gritar, respiró profundamente—. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa? Estoy cansada.

Se reincorporó para avanzar y quedar al lado de ella, quien tomó la mano de Sesshomaru y se dejó llevar.

0-0-0-0-0

—Voy a subir a recostarme.

Kagome se despidió de su madre pero antes le dio un breve abrazo a Sesshomaru.

—Que descanses, hija.

Naomi sonrió pero desapareció enseguida, Sesshomaru lo notó.

—Ella me culpa, al igual que usted.

La mujer se sobresaltó y sorprendió en partes iguales al escuchar semejante cosa, aunque no pudo ponerle una sonrisa para decirle que no, sus ojos le dijeron mucho más.

—Ella no te culpa, ni yo, es sólo que Kagome se culpa a sí misma por haberte alejado de tus sueños de ser abogado, todo por esa tarde de otoño… —a Naomi se le llenaron sus ojos de lágrimas que no las soltó—. Pero ella es fuerte, ella…

—Ya han pasado 3 años, señora, no creo que nada cambie. Perder la vista hizo que sus sueños de ser fotógrafa se perdieran.

Ella lo sabía, Naomi lo sabía muy bien, todavía podía escuchar a su hija reír mientras venía corriendo a mostrarle alguna foto hecha con su amada cámara, hacía ya tiempo que su hija no sonreía con auténtica felicidad, ahora era una muñeca vacía.

—Aún así, Sesshomaru, te tiene a su lado.

—Eso es lo que más la daña.

No pudo rebatir eso.

—…

—Es hora de que me retire.

Giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

—Espera, Sesshomaru. —Él lo hizo no por querer hacerlo sino por mera educación—. Recuerda que el amor es el arma más poderosa en el mundo, no dejes que se dañe el suyo.

No respondió sino que siguió su camino pero un pensamiento se materializo después de oír esas dulces palabras que escondían una gran verdad.

"Puede que ya sea tarde"

0-0-0-0-0

Pasó la yema de los dedos sobre los parpados cerrados, odiaba la oscuridad, desde pequeña la odio pero siempre hubo una luz que le iluminaba y le daba esperanza en las noches pero ahora, toda luz se había apagado, tan sólo quedaba la nada y la desesperación.

Odiaba sentirse una inútil a la cual tenían que ir cuidando a cada paso, odiaba abrir sus parpados y ver ese eterno velo negro, quería ver, ansiaba ver.

De su garganta salió un grito desgarrador, la angustia consumía su alma y corazón, para ella la esperanza ya no podría entrar… nada le salvaría.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿No quieres descansar? Has leído mucho.

—No.

La mujer sabía que no obtendría más respuesta que ese seco y cortante "no", se acercó a donde su hijastro yacía sentado leyendo todos lo que sus ojos podían captar, espiando sobre su hombro alcanzó a entrever que todos los libros, investigaciones, teorías y suposiciones eran sobre un sólo tema, sonrió enternecida, nunca pensó en ver así a su hijastro.

—Quieres mucho a esa joven —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—, nunca te había visto luchar tanto por algo o por alguien.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?

Izayoi ocultó una risita, no se andaba con rodeos y lo tenía muy en cuenta, por lo que se alejó para dirigirse a la salida del estudio pero no sin antes responderle.

—A que lograrás lo que te propongas, nunca debes dudar.

Esas palabras no tuvieron un efecto exterior en el hombre pero si removió su interior.

—Lo que digas.

La mujer salió dejando a su pequeño trabajar a gusto, le diría a Inutaisho que Sesshomaru ya se encontraba dormido, después de todo una mentirita no afectaría a su esposo.

0-0-0-0-0

—¿A dónde estamos yendo?

Kagome se comenzaba a molestar, no sólo porque Sesshomaru permanecía en silencio, sino porque ya le había preguntado el por qué de su desaparición por casi un mes y no se dignó a contestarle.

Se cruzó del brazos, ni siquiera hizo el intento de adivinar por medio del sonido o el olor de su alrededor porque al parecer él no quería que supiera nada, puesto que puso música –sus canciones favoritas para que no replicará- y tenía prendido la calefacción, a pesar de estar a mediados de otoño ya se sentía el gélido invierno a la vuelta de la esquina, por lo que no tuvo más remedió que acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y disfrutar de las melodías que tanto le gustaban, ya después le molestaría.

Sesshomaru le miró por unos segundos de reojo antes de centrarse en la carretera, en poco tiempo llegarían a su destino.

0-0-0-0-0

Sintió sus piernas temblar pero no se dio el lujo de hacer el ridículo dejándose caer, y aunque hubiese querido el firme agarre de Sesshomaru sobre su antebrazo no lo habría permitido, ella ya sabía hacía donde se dirigían.

Lo presintió apenas Sesshomaru abrió la puerta para que pudiera salir, entonces, en ese instante el olor a naturaleza le llegó como una bofetada a su nariz y tembló, conforme seguían lo confirmó… iban al lago… en donde la luz de su vida se había apagado.

—Sesshomaru —murmuró con cierto temblor en sus labios—, no quiero.

Al obtener como respuesta su silencio tan característico sintió ganas de llorar, de rabia, de frustración… de angustia. ¿Por qué le llevaba precisamente a ese lugar?, ¿por qué? En su mente tenía presente que al preguntar esas cuestiones, no obtendría nada. Sólo ese ahogador silencio, ese maldito silencio.

A su nariz le llegó el aroma a agua, ya estaban llegando, los sonidos de los pájaros cantar, de las hojas crujir bajos sus pies no calmaron las ansias de salir corriendo. Abruptamente sus sentidos se vieron perdidos, cuando la mano de Sesshomaru le soltó.

—¿Sesshomaru? —preguntó con temor—. ¡¿Sesshomaru?

Estaba sola, no comprendía los sonidos, los olores que llegaban a sus oídos y nariz, su mente se paralizó del terror al verse sola… desamparada.

—¡SESSHOM-!, ¡kyaaaa!

Un grito de alarma se extendió por el lugar cuando fue súbitamente alzada en brazos y acomodada sobre un hombro, como si de un saco de papas se tratase.

—Quédate quieta y en silencio.

La sola voz de Sesshomaru logró que Kagome se aferrara a su camisa, temiendo que de pronto volviera a irse, no lo soportaría. Él con agilidad y sin demostrar queja alguna trepó hasta la rama más gruesa del árbol de aquel día. Cuando logró sentarse, apoyando su espalda contra el tronco manteniendo firmemente a Kagome entre sus piernas, la cual al saber a donde la había subido se acurrucó en el pecho contrario con miedo, le tenía un pánico a los arboles, desde esa vez.

—Sesshomaru bájame.

—No.

—Pero-

—Escúchame —dijo con voz neutra, algo que erizó a la morena, decidió cerrar la boca—. Ese día cuando subiste aquí, tus ojos perdieron la luz, fue mi culpa.

—¡Es no es-!

—Calla —la orden no fue dada rudamente sino suave y firme, algo totalmente raro, Sesshomaru se comportaba muy extraño, demasiado—. Fue mi culpa, nunca debí suponer que dejarías tu trabajo para aceptar mi propuesta, es pelea por mi obstinación tuvieron una gran consecuencia… lastime tus ojos, por eso, dejé mis estudios de abogado para dedicarme a la medicina, para reparar el daño que ocasioné.

Kagome alzó su cabeza, a pesar de no verlo tenía la certeza de que esos ojos dorados tan duros ahora lucían abatidos.

—No tenías que hacer eso —levantó sus manos para alcanzar el rostro aristocrático de su novio—. Si hubiera sido más precavida y menos temeraria no habría pasado nada, pero el hubiera no existe, no quiero parar tu vida… no quiero que la detengas por mí… yo estaré bien, yo…

Su voz se cortó cuando unos labios encontraron los de ella, su corazón dio un vuelco, hacía tiempo que él no la besaba, que su trató se limitaba a tomarle de la mano o del brazo para guiarla, o de los corto abrazos que ella de proporcionaba, por eso ese beso se sintió diferente, anhelante y necesitado… con amor.

Entonces se dio cuenta, nunca se lo había dicho pero acababa de comprender lo que sentía Sesshomaru por ella, la amaba… por eso hizo todo lo que hizo, no por compasión, fue por amor. Fue una estúpida al pensar que no la amaba, ahora se arrepentía del trato tan duro que le dio.

—Yo haré que vuelvas a ver, no importa los años que me llevé. Lo conseguiré. Tú podrás decidir qué hacer con tu vida y yo me iré.

No replicó, porque nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza dejar ir a Sesshomaru, nunca, no le importaba no volver a ver de nuevo, la luz de su vida siempre había estado frente a ella pero nunca la vio… hasta ese momento.

Sesshomaru era su luz. Y siempre le pertenecería a ella…

…por eso cuando 9 años después, sintiera unas manos retirarles las vendas de sus ojos, sentada sobre ese mismo árbol, casualmente en otoño y viera el atardecer desaparecer poco a poco después de tantos años de oscuridad, se lo aclararía. Se lo diría directamente.

"_Estos ojos a los que les diste brillo y luz de nuevo, son tuyos para la eternidad"._

Tal vez entonces, Sesshomaru comprendería el amor que se tenían.


End file.
